


Glimmer has a Way With Words

by Stegopod



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Best Friend Squad (She-Ra), F/F, F/M, Memes, Multi, OT4, Polyamory, Stupid Crap, polycule
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:26:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28123824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Summary: Glimmer, Ever the Poet professes her love by demonstrating a rather unique way with words.
Relationships: Adora/Bow (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Catra (She-Ra), Bow/Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra), Bow/Glimmer (She-Ra), Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	Glimmer has a Way With Words

Bow: So about this morning...

Glimmer: I don’t want to talk about it

Adora: Come on Glim, It really wasn’t that bad.

Glimmer: I really don’t want to talk about it.

Bow: Baby it was actually pretty adorable.

Glimmer: Hush it! Not a single word more. The both of you.

Catra: Oh Sparkles don't get so snippy. I’m sure plenty of people yell ‘wowzers’ during sex.

Glimmer: *Incoherent Screaming*


End file.
